yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2
The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ivan Ooze nearing his victory, Twilight Sparkle had his friends must be brought back together again, With some help from the Legendary Groups of Power Rangers to defeat him. Ivan Ooze nearing at his victory/Rescue came from other groups of Power Rangers With Ivan Ooze nearing his victory, He gathered his alliance to make ready to capture Flurry Heart. Meanwhile, Each of Twilight Sparkle and her friends were rescued. Twilight and Spike were found by James Navarro, Tommy Oliver, Heckyl and Zenowing as they brought them to the safety of the Dinosaur Zoo home base. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer on the other hand were found by Zephyr Breeze, Merrick Baliton, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Alyssa Enrilé and Cole Evans as they brought them to the Animarium. Meanwhile with Applejack and Starlight Glimmer in Mariner Bay, Mack Hartford, Ronny Robinson, Carter Grayson, Dana and Ryan Mitchell as they bring them to the Aqua Base. At Silver Hills, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers found Rarity and Mirage at the beach as they bring them to the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Around Blue Bay Harbor at the beach, Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Brody and Aiden Romero, Sarah Thompson, Nick Russell, Udonna, Leanbow, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Leo Corbett, Hendrix Morgan and Cam Watanabe and Princess Viera found Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and brought them to Ninja Ops. Shining Armor worried about his sister/Alpha 5, 6 and 7 tries to relocate Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Shining Armor was worried about Twilight as Flurry Heart began to cry for her. Soon, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 tried their best to relocate the Harmony Force Rangers. Dulcea, Diabolico, Loki and Itassis protects the Secret Lab Then, Dulcea, Diabolico, Loki and Itassis cast their spell to protect the Secret Lab from any evil coming. Mary Bell, Vivian and the Sunny Bell gang help the Justice Squad and the Rangers As for Mary Bell, Vivian and the Sunny Bell gang, They've rescued the Justice Squad as they begin the search for the Harmony Force Rangers. At last, They found where they were. Locations of the Rangers are found/Twilight and her friends together again Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 found where Twilight and her friends were located. And thanks to the Legendary Power Rangers, The Harmony Force Rangers are together again. The Gathering of all Legendary Power Rangers/The Final Battle of Ivan Ooze Then, The Harmony Force Rangers were gathered together with all the Legendary Groups of Power Rangers including the ones from the Past. Finally, The begin the final battle against Ivan Ooze. Defeating his entire army/Ivan Ooze grows gigantic and powerful As the battle began, Twilight and her friends led the groups of Rangers and wiped out every last Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Ivan Ooze was so upset, He grew into his gigantic monstrous form. Unleash the Megazords and Ultrazords/Harmony Force takes the lead With no time to waste, Many groups of Power Rangers activated all of their Megazords and Ultrazords when the Harmony Force takes the lead with their Elemental Ultrazord to take down Ivan Ooze. The final defeat of Ivan Ooze/Cinch arrested along with the other criminals At last, Ivan Ooze was finally defeated by the Elemental Ultrazord's Ultimate Rainbow Strike. As for the Fearsome Crooks, Cinch, Wind Rider, Flim and Flam, They were arrested for good. Grand Opening to the Prehistoric Zoo/Celebrating in Canterlot High Finally, Shining Armor was happy to see her sister again. Even Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Flurry Heart were glad she and her friends are okay. Soon at Reefside, Ransik, Shining Armor, Twilight and Dean Cadance were given the honor of cutting the red ribbon for the grand opening to the Prehistoric Zoo. At last, Everyone at Canterlot High celebrated. Then, Quagmire was undercover as a DJ during the party. Rangers Harmony Force Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Mask Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Turbine Racer Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Leia *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Donny *Alpha 5, 6 and 7 *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Eugene Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Fridgia (until reformed in the end) Trivia *Mary Bell, Vivian and the Sunny Bell gang came to help the Rangers and the Justice Squad. *Darkwing Duck had the Mega Darkwing Duck form for the first time. Transcripts *The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225